Generosity's Trust
by chibiachika
Summary: When a number of strange incidents occur around Ponyville, all signs are pointing to two ponies at the center of it all. Will the Applejack and Rarity tell anyone why they're appearing in these suspicious acts?
1. Scream of the Cutie

"I'm so bored!" whined Sweetie Belle. She and her friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo, had spent the entire day inside of their clubhouse. The original plan was to work on getting their cutie marks, but they had already exhausted their ideas for the day.

They had tried sailing, but a waterfall ended that trip pretty quickly.

They had tried sale-ing, but no one wanted to buy their hoof-painted "My Little Human" figurines.

They had tried to walk on their hind legs, much like the strange unicorn around town did. The only thing that earned any of them was a sprained ankle.

They had tried to become Ponyville junior police officers, but the mysterious police box they entered was a lot bigger on the inside than the outside. They hid under the stairs as the mysterious stallion only known as "the Doctor" entered with the town mailmare, Derpy Hooves. They hadn't expected the room to shake, and they quickly slammed into the console in the center of the room. The Doctor panicked, the fillies had hit a lot of buttons and switches. He yelled at the frightened trio, only to have Derpy stop him and point out that they had landed somewhere. The Crusaders trotted to the door, only to have their path blocked by the wall-eyed pony. The Doctor was adjusting the switches and buttons back to their proper position, but the "Q" on the typewriter had been broken off. He wouldn't be able to set the TARDIS back to Equestria without it. The Doctor wasn't keen on the three fillies being on an adventure with him, so he ordered them to stay inside of the TARDIS every time they landed. While he and Derpy went off looking for a replacement Q, the Crusaders would sneak out and try to earn their cutie marks in new ways that they knew they'd never have a second chance at. On the moon, Applebloom assisted the celestial princesses in sealing Discord. Sweetie Belle found herself strapped to a table screaming for help as these mechanical beasts called "cyberponies" tried to "convert" her. Scootaloo was killed in an attack on a television space station attacked by monsters known as "daleks," but found herself brought back to life, and a new creature calling himself "the Doctor" finally managed to get a replacement Q installed on the typewriter, return to Equestria, and kicked them out of the TARDIS. They watched as the blue box disappeared, looked at their blank flanks, sighed sadly, and returned to their clubhouse just as the sun hit its apex..

"Maybe we could see if Pinkie Pie needs help babysitting the Cake twins?" Applebloom suggested.

"I don't think I really want a cutie mark that makes me have to watch children all day." Scootaloo grumbled.

"We could set something on fire and put it out!" Sweetie Belle had a sadistic grin on her face. The other two took a step back from her. She sighed dejectedly.

"Maybe we can rescue someone without setting something on fire? I mean, we can just sit at the top of that cliff in the middle of town, buses and babies go down that thing all the time!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"But that's all the way on the other side of town, isn't there something nearby that we can rescue people at?" As if on cue, a piercing scream resounded through the clubhouse. The three fillies all ran out the door. Scootaloo jumped onto her scooter, while the other two climbed into the wagon.

"Cutie Mark Crusader Rescue Squad!" they yelled simultaneously.

As the fillies got closer to the main part of the farm, the screaming got louder. "No!" Stop that!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Rarity!?" Sweetie Belle stood in shock.

"Come on girls, we need to go save her! We all know Rarity wouldn't go in there on her own! She must be in trouble!" Apple Bloom raced to the barn door, followed by her friends.

"Don't do that, you beast!" called out Rarity's voice from the upper part of the barn.

"B...beast?" Sweetie Belle whispered.

"Maybe we should get mah sister..." Applebloom quietly said.

"It looks like she's already up there! I can see her hat on the edge! Let's go help her!" Scootaloo headed towards the ladder and started to climb it. Her friends followed behind her. They slowly crawled over to the source of the screams, and jumped onto the hay bales to catch the attacker off guard.

"We'll save you Rari...What!?" The trio went slackjawed as they discovered the "monster" that was "attacking" Rarity was nothing near what they expected.

The white unicorn, laying on her back, was blushing heavily. Atop her head was Applejack's hat.

Applejack's eyes were wide with terror, staring at the fillies. Her lips were against Rarity's stomach, her hoof between the unicorn's leg.

"Um...er...this...isn't what it looks like?" Rarity was the first to speak.

"Ah told you that the barn was a bad idea!" the elder Apple sister said.

"You said that no one would be nearby today! Granny Smith and Big Macintosh were supposed to be in town, and our sisters and their friend were going to be at their clubhouse all the way on the other side of the field!"

"We...were at our clubhouse..." Scootaloo nervously stated.

"We heard all the hollerin' and rushed over here because we thought somepony was in danger!" Applebloom added.

Applejack smirked at Rarity. "Ah knew ya were a screamer, but I didn't think Ah was _that_ good."

"Applejack, dear, not in front of the children." Rarity was blushing harder now. She sighed and started to get up, removing the cowpony's hat.

"Where do ya think you're going?" the orange mare asked, sounding let-down.

"Well I _can't_ finish now. So totally turned off." the unicorn sighed, but she put a smile on. "Meet me at the Boutique later tonight, I have some new designs that you might be..._interested in._" She winked, and giggled as she climbed down the ladder and trotted out of the barn. Applejack picked up her hat, and followed soon after.

The three fillies looked at each other, their expressions still showing some shock. Regaining some composure, Scootaloo was the first to talk. "Hey, maybe we could earn our cutie marks doing whatever they were doing!"

"Rarity told me that if somepony ever puts their hooves where Applejack's were, that I should scream for help..." Sweetie Belle nervously stated.

"She got the screamin' part right." Applebloom commented.

"Can we just call the Cutie Mark Crusader Rescue Squad a failure and go back to the clubhouse?" Scootaloo irritatedly asked. Her friends nodded and they started their trek back to the clubhouse.


	2. Cooped Up

Fluttershy was tossing in her bed. She never slept well after the dragon migration. She knew it meant they were much further away than normal, but the sheer amount of dragons over Ponyville was enough to remind her of just how many there are. Not all the dragons migrated, which she only considered because that just meant there were even more out there.

The yellow pegasus shrieked and dove under her covers as her door creaked open. "Mommy?" the purple filly asked as she entered the room.

"Oh, Twilight," Fluttershy came out from under her covers, "what are you doing up? You should be asleep, you have school tomorrow."

"I heard something in the chicken coop." Twilight walked closer to her mother.

"It's probably just your imagination, dear." Fluttershy smiled at her daughter.

"I don't think it was...the chickens sounded upset at something...and I thought I heard something roaring..." The purple filly shivered as she said those words.

"It's probably just the wind...at least...I hope it's just the wind..." Fluttershy nervously gulped as she put on her robe. "Let's go take a look."

* * *

><p>High in the sky, the full moon shone down brightly. As the mother and child walked outside of their cabin, it was clear something had riled the chickens up, as they were all standing in the yard. Fluttershy did a quick headcount, and all chickens were accounted for. There was definitely something in the coop. She nervously made her way closer. "Um, hello? Is there someone in there...?"<p>

Fluttershy's hair stood on end as a loud roar came from inside. That wasn't a wolf, or a bear, or a thief in there. There was a _dragon_ inside of the chicken coop.

Twilight backed up and hid behind her mother. Her other four moms had taken her to see the dragon migration, but her actual mommy didn't go. Fluttershy didn't actually want Twilight to go either, but she had really wanted to, and the others were there to protect her if something went wrong, so she relented.

"Twilight," Fluttershy trembled slightly, "go inside and pack your things. We're moving."

"But mommy..."

"No buts. Dragon can live in the coop. I'm sure we could find somewhere nice to live. I hear there's some nice farmland in Minneighsota. And no dragons."

"I don't think..."

"Go pack. Or at least help round up the animals. We have to leave, quickly!"

"...that's a full-sized dragon..."

"Of course it is. You heard it. Only adult dragons can roar that loudly!"

"I'm going in..."

"Yes, pack as fast as you can."

"...to see what's in the coop."

"I think there's some boxes in the basement and make sure you label everything properly and WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" The panicked pegasus spun around in her spot, just in time to see the young unicorn walk up the ramp into the coop. "Twilight, get out here NOW!"

The lights inside the coop flickered on, and the distinct shriek of a filly sounded off, followed by another roar and the coop going dark.

"Twilight! Oh what to do what to do." Tears ran down Fluttershy's cheeks. She suddenly stood up firmly. "I must save my daughter!" She stomped on the ground a few times, and started to charge towards the coop.

Another loud roar sounded off, but Fluttershy was not deterred this time. She galloped up the ramp, closed her eyes, and flicked the lights on. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DRAGON!"

Hushed whispers we talking to each other. A familiar accent was faintly heard. "Push the button again!" The roar sounded again. Fluttershy slowly opened one eye to peek at the scene.

Twilight Sparkle was unconscious near the entrance. Applejack and Rarity stood in front of her. They looked from each other to Fluttershy nervously. "Um...get out of here and never come back you dang dragon!" Applejack called out. She nudged Rarity, who seemed to throw something out the door. The roaring went off in the distance.

"Yes, never show your face around Ponyville again, you vile cur!" Rarity shouted more boldly.

"Applejack, Rarity? What are you doing in my chicken coop?"

"We were...um...passin' by...and we...um...heard the roarin' of a dragon." Applejack had an uneasy grin on her face.

"It's 2 am."

"Neighborhood Watch, just started. It's only us so far." Rarity's face was bright red.

"And you're wearing a lacy saddle...?"

Applejack and Rarity both turned to see the garment on the white unicorn's back. The orange mare whispered one word into the unicorn's ear: "Run?" Rarity's reply was quick: "Let's." The pair quickly darted out the door.

Fluttershy stood in total confusion. She thought about the events that just happened. "Were they...? In my coop...?" She shook her head. She knew those two were too opposite to ever be together like that. She nudged her daughter softly. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Wha...? I just had the weirdest dream. Mama Rarity and Mama Applejack were doing something weird in the chi...why are we in the chicken coop?" Her eyes grew large, as she pondered the events she thought she dreamt, and passed out again.

Fluttershy smiled at the adorable filly as she lifted her onto her back, and walked back towards her home.


	3. Silence in the Library

While the duties were typically his to handle anyways, Spike felt like the library was growing bigger every day. Since the rebirth of Twilight Sparkle, he had been left to tend to the entire library. He was always appreciative when his friends came by and helped out, but it was still a good bit of work to return the books to their shelf at the end of each day. Today was one of the busier days as well, Cheerilee had brought her students to find some books to do projects on. The kids usually left books out all over the place, and today was no exception.

It wasn't completely a bad day though. Rarity and Applejack had stopped by for a quick visit, and helped him out a little. Spike wouldn't care if Rarity pulled every single book off of the shelves and left them in disarray. He would do anything to make her happy. Her smile was worth every bit of work he could do for her.

As the last book was put back in its place, Spike took a step back, and found himself tumbling down the ladder. His daydreams of the ivory unicorn made him forget that he was at the top shelf. He stood up, and the floorboard clicked under him. "I really need to get somepony to repair this old place." The board had lifted up, and a golden shine was on the side of the board. When he looked closer, he saw that there was a handle embedded into the board. "What's this? Twilight never showed me it before. Maybe she didn't know about it? Hard to believe she'd miss something like this, though." The baby dragon grabbed hold of the handle, and lifted it up. To his surprise, this opened up a hatch big enough for anypony to walk through.

The stairway under the library was dark. Spike grabbed a candle, and blew a flame onto the wick before descending down the stairs. It was easy to tell that nopony had come down here for years. The thick imprints his feet left in the dust were proof enough of that, not to mention the cobwebs he kept having to brush off his face. The stairway was long, he could barely see the light of the regular library from where he was.

When he reached the bottom step, he held the candle up to get a better view of the room. His eyes widened at the sight. There were bookshelves as tall as the stairs, lined end-to-end with books. He blew some of the dust off the books on the closest shelf, and looked at the titles. "Love's Labour Won by William Clopspeare? The Isle of the Diamond Dogs? The Poor Stallion and the Mare?" If his eyes could widen any more, they would explode his head. Was every single book in this room a lost work of literature? If Twilight had known about this, he would probably never see her again because she'd be down here all day and night! Heck, maybe he should write a letter to the princess about this find!

As Spike turned to go back up the stairs, a soft groaning emanated through the halls, freezing him in his tracks. "Um...hello...? Is somepony down here?" He wasn't sure why he asked that question. If neither he or Twilight knew, then how would anypony else know?

The reply came quickly, a loud moaning called out.

"What would a brave pony like Applejack do at a time like this?" the dragon asked himself. His body was shaking. Maybe it would be best if he just went back upstairs and sealed the room off forever.

The next noise to resound through the chamber was distinctly a mare's southern drawl. "Yeehaw!"

"Applejack? That couldn't be! That didn't sound like it came from upstairs, but what would she be doing down here!?" He started to nervously walk down the rows of books. An unexpected draft blew the candle out, but there was another light source nearby. Spike slowly approached the light. Through the shelves, he could see some fast moving shadows.

"Come on, buck me harder you wild girl!" The passionate sound of Rarity's voice excited Spike, but it quickly turned to curiosity as he went closer to the light. What exactly was she talking about?

As he rounded the corner of the row of books with the source of the light, what he saw would shock him for a long time to come.

Applejack was reared up, a rope tied around her snout. Rarity was holding the other end of the rope, riding on the orange mare's back. They both froze upon the sight of the terrified dragon.

"Oh...um...hey..." Applejack smiled nervously, "we were down here explorin' cause we'd never seen anythin' like this. And...Rarity fell...and hurt her leg...so I'm carrying her...Ain't that right?"

"Yes! Ow, my leg!" Rarity whined a little as she said that, and held one of her back legs. She put on a pout as she looked towards Spike.

"I'll go get the first aid kit!" Spike turned to go back to the upper level.

"Oh, don't worry about it, my wittle Spikey-Wikey. Applejack's carrying me to the doctor!"

"How did you even get in here? I only found out about this place on accident! The dust was so thick on the stairs, and I didn't see any hoofprints in it." the dragon was still shocked, and stuttered a little as he spoke.

"Dust? Dust!? DUST!? GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Rarity squealed and tried to stand up fully on Applejack's back.

Applejack sighed. "We found this place on accident ourselves. We'll explain later. Ah gotta get something off my back." She glanced up at the unicorn with an irritated expression, and trotted into the darkness.

Spike watched the two as they left. He wasn't exactly sure what just happened. He'd never seen any ponies do something like they were doing when he got there. Sure, he used to ride on Twilight's back, among others, but they seemed to be acting a lot different than just friends. As he turns back around to leave, his tail knocks the candle that the mares had been using to light the area. It rolled over to the bookshelf, and before he could grab it, the flame jumped up to the old book. It was gone faster than one of his flames would deliver mail to Princess Celestia. It continued to spread to the aged books quickly.

* * *

><p>"Well, Mr...Spike was it?" Flame Douser, the chief of the Ponyville Fire Department, met with the dragon at the ambulance, where he was being checked out. "We managed to get the fire out before it hit the upper level, but everything in that gigantic cellar of yours is gone. We found a back door open down there, so we guess your friends managed to get out just fine, which is lucky!"<p>

Spike's expression of utter shock did not change. "Celestia is going to kill me."


	4. Generosity's Trust

As the screams became louder, the townspeople couldn't help but look towards Sugarcube Corner, which the two friends, Applejack and Rarity, were running away from in fear. Mrs. Cake was standing at the door with a puzzled expression as Pinkie Pie walked out. "You'd think they'd never seen Nightmare Night decorations before." she pondered out loud.

Rainbow Dash walked out of the bakery, her stomach and chest covered in red and white frosting. "Don't you think this gory stuff might be too much for everypony?" She asked.

"Well, maybe...But I bet it's really tasty!" Pinkie got a huge grin on her face. Dash's wings stiffened upwards. Mrs. Cake shook her head and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>Inside the Carousel Boutique, the two mares stopped to catch their breath. "Did...did we really just see that?" Rarity asked, a hard breath in-between each word.<p>

"What, a basement full of balloon organs, a surgical table, and a bloody Rainbow Dash?" Applejack replied, knowing the answer already.

"How about...if we don't see her at our next get-together with our friends, we say something then? Elsewise, let's never speak of this again."

"Agreed. Now Ah think we need to...talk about our relationship..." the farmmare's tone had a touch of sadness in it.

"What...what about it?" Rarity walked to the door, locking it. It was just the two of them inside the shop.

"Exactly what ya just did...Why do we have to be so darn secretive? We've never been able to be intimate together, no matter how often we've tried. Ah don't even understand why we just can't go into either of our bedrooms. Ya live alone! Ah know it's not all about that, but ya don't even let me hold your hoof in public, let alone even a simple peck on the cheek."

Rarity looked towards the floor. "Ponies...expect things from me. I have a certain image, you know? I can get a lot of favors done with just the wink of an eye. If they knew...what would they think?"

"Rarity, ya know that Ah'll help you with anything you need, and you know I can. Why can't ya trust me...?"

"I don't think that people could understand us...we're ponies of different worlds, you know? I'm a fashion designer, making outfits for ponies, including some elites of Canterlot. You're a farmmare, people might question me if we were known."

By this time, Applejack was visibly crying. "It's all about how ya present yourself!? You're embarrassed for other ponies to see ya with someone ya love, even if it's not normal!? There's plenty of lesbians in Ponyville, and Ah reckon there's a lot more in all of Equestria! Or is it because I'm "dirty," and Ah don't mean bein' kinky!"

"No! Well, yes. Not entirely!"

"Ah think Ah should go..." the earth pony started to unlock the door.

"Please don't go...we can work something out!"

"Ah don't want to work 'something' out. I want to work _us_ out. But I love ya for who ya are, and Ah don't think this will work out if ya don't feel the same for me." She pulls the last lock off, and runs out the door, tear droplets blowing behind her.

The unicorn wanted to call out to her partner, but she was choking back her own tears the entire time. She closed and locked the door again, and slowly walked to her work room. She loved Applejack from the bottom of her heart, but knew her marefriend's words were true. She was being selfish. But she knew that many of the elites that have taken interest in her business were not approving of same-sex relationships. She had to choose between her love of her work and her love of Applejack. She pondered her options as the sun gave way to the moon.

She eyed her fabric shears. There was a third option. She levitated the shears over to her. "Maybe...this is my only option..."

* * *

><p>After last night, Applejack was finding that bucking for apples was being a great stress reliever. Even though it occasionally reminded her of the time in the library basement...She shook her head whenever that thought would return.<p>

"MAMA AJ!" the panicked voice of her adoptive daughter yelled. Applejack stopped her work as Twilight came to her.

"Ain't ya supposed to be at Rarity's fashion show today?" She bent down to the filly's level. Twilight's eyes were filled with tears. "What's wrong?"

"Mama Rarity...Her door was locked, and she wouldn't open her door when I knocked."

"Maybe she left a little early to get the show ready?"

The purple unicorn shook her head. "I looked in the windows to see if she was home, and...and..." Twilight looked absolutely terrified.

"And what? What did ya see?" Applejack's tone changed, she was starting to get worried.

"Mama Rarity had her head down on her work bench, and the fur on her face was all red!"

Applejack's heart sank. "Twilight, go find Dash and Pinkie. Tell 'em to get help, Ah'm going to go check it out now." She didn't wait for the filly to respond before she raced in the direction of Carousel Boutique. "That stupid girl," she thought to herself, "you better not have done what Ah think you've done...It'll be on my head if you did..."

The doors to the Boutique were still locked. The farmmare turned around, and bucked the door down. She ran to Rarity's work room. The sight she saw made her cry harder than she ever had.

The unicorn's face, and even her mane, had been stained red, a pool of crimson underneath of her head, which was down on the desk. The fabric shears in her hoof glinted with the same shade.

Applejack's slowly approached her lover's body. "Rarity...why...?" She put her hoof on the shoulder of the still body.

"Ugh...five more minutes mommy..." quietly whispered the voice of the unicorn.

"Rarity? RARITY!"

Her eyes shot open and she sat up. "Applejack? What are you doing here? And what happened to my door?" Her friend surprisingly wrapped her arms around her, and was crying even harder now.

"Ah thought you were dead!"

"What ever would give you that idea?" Applejack grabbed a handmirror. Rarity screamed the most bloodcurdling scream. "My mane! My face! Red fabric dye is not the easiest thing to get out! And why today of all days!? Such an important day!"

Applejack turned towards the door. "Well, if ya'll are okay, I'm gonna get back to my work."

"No no, wait! I need a favor!"

The orange pony sighed. "What?"

"Please model something for me today. Just this once. I'll never ask it of you again if you do!"

"Fine, what do you want me to wear?" A white gown, covered in frills, and a bridal veil were lifted off of the mannequin and floated over to her. Applejack gave a darting glance at Rarity. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope! I want you to wear this!"

"Dresses ain't really my thing..."

"Please...?"

"Isn't there any other pony that could do it?"

"But it matches your size perfectly!"

"You're sure that there's nopony else?"

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...?" Rarity put on her pouty face.

Applejack let out another sigh. "Fine." She grabbed the dress, and Rarity helped her put it on.

"Excellent! Now get to the show, it's about to start! I have one little thing I need to touch up before I go there, but they don't need me to start it!" Rarity smiled at her friend, and walked her to the door.

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were running up the street to the Boutique, just in time to see Applejack leaving. They both stared in amazement, and started laughing. Applejack gave them a death glare.

"THIS was the emergency!? Hahaha!" Dash lowered herself to the ground, unable to stay in the air because of how hard she was laughing. Applejack decided it best to ignore them, and started walking towards the town square, where the fashion show was being held.

Rarity peeked outside of her shop after the orange pony was out of sight. "Hey, girls, can I borrow you for a second?" Dash and Pinkie both looked at Rarity, with a streak of red dye across her face, and broke into even more laughter. Rarity decided it was easiest to just drag the two in herself.

* * *

><p>"Mama AJ, was Mama Rarity okay?" Twilight was backstage, wearing an adorable gown and carrying a flower basket.<p>

"Yeah, she was fine. Just being a bit dramatic, you know how she is."

"Yay! I can't wait till she gets here! You look very pretty!" She smiled up at Applejack.

"Aww, thank you sugarcube." She smiled back and hugged Twilight. "It looks like the show's about to start. Where is she?"

There were many ponies from town backstage. This was probably the biggest show Rarity had put on. Spike was on stage, talking about the assorted fashion designs. Applejack grew more nervous as the amount of ponies backstage dwindled. It was soon just Twilight Sparkle and herself.

"Go show 'em Twi, I know they'll love you out there." Applejack smiled as Twilight was called onto stage. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie came up behind her, wearing similar light yellow dresses.

"Hey, let us help you with that!" The two of them lifted up the train of Applejack's dress.

"Why are you dressed up? I didn't see ya in the show at all."

"That's a secret!" Pinkie giggled.

Spike waved to Twilight as she walked off the stage, and grabbed the microphone. "And here comes the lovely Applejack, wearing a stunning bridal gown! And coming up on the stage right now is our featured designer, Rarity! She has a little surprise for the bride!"

"What now?" Applejack looked towards the side of the stage. Rarity was ascending the stairs, surprisingly sporting a black tuxedo. Her eyes widened. "Ya'll are kiddin', right? This can't be what Ah think it is..."

"And what do you think it is?" Rarity asked, a large smile across her face.

"A wedding proposal?"

"Wrong!"

Applejack breathed a small sigh of relief.

"It's the wedding!"

Applejack's covered her mouth with her hoof as her eyes started to tear up. "Ah...ah..." Rarity took Applejack's hoof into her own.

"Shh. The ponies who are going to officiate this aren't here yet."

"YES WE ARE!" the booming voice spread the center of the crowd. Princess Luna was reared up, having just made her proclamation with the Royal Canterlot Voice. Princess Celestia was next to her.

Applejack looked towards the princesses, and back to Rarity. "You did this...for me...?"

Rarity shook her head. "No. For _us_."

"What about your status with those fancy rich folks?"

"I'd rather spend my life with you than serve anyone that would see us apart."

The orange pony looked towards the princesses. "Ah don't suppose we could be making this quick? Ah think that _we_ have somewhere we need to go after this."

Celestia raised her brow. "Only if you promise to not cause the destruction of anymore priceless relics."

The partners looked at each other quizzically, and then back at the princesses. In unison, they said "What?"

"You can ask Spike later. For now..." The horns of the princesses started to glow, and they tapped the pony in front of them on the head, before crossing horns to tap the other. "You may now kiss the bride." Applejack tackled Rarity to the ground, and kissed her deeply.

Nervously, the two princesses glanced at each other. They weren't quite sure how to react, having never seen anypony get that passionate right after they were told to kiss. They glanced at all the ponies in the audience, who seemed to be paying a lot of attention to the scene. "Alright, show's over, everypony. Go home!" Celestia said.

Not a single one budged.

"CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE! DEPART TO THINE HOMES!" The Royal Canterlot Voice got their attention, and they all ran away quickly.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't break you of that habit." Celestia walked off the stage with Luna.

* * *

><p>As the sun was setting, the two ponies broke their liplock. They looked around, and noticed that everyone was gone.<p>

"So...should we go to my place or yours?" the white unicorn asked.

"Why not right here?" Applejack smirked.

"Oh, you naughty mare." Rarity pressed her lips back to her lover's.


End file.
